


Say you love me, Fala Amo

by thefourhorsewomen



Series: Brollins Short Stories [1]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst after Seth loses his title and Becky supports him, Becky supporting Seth, Brollins, Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Seth just needs a hug, They love eachother. That is all, WWE Extreme Rules, rollynch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourhorsewomen/pseuds/thefourhorsewomen
Summary: After Seth loses his Universal Title to Brock Lesnar at Extreme Rules, Becky is the only one who can give him the support he needs.Some fluff and cute moments between Becky Lynch and Seth Rollins after the events of Extreme Rules 2019.Title is from Mother Tongue by Bring Me The Horizon
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Series: Brollins Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786261
Kudos: 19





	Say you love me, Fala Amo

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that this is my first fic, so please bare with me if it's not great. 
> 
> I also wrote this with the characters of Seth Rollins and Becky Lynch in mind, not the real people behind the characters.
> 
> I am not affiliated with WWE in any way and if anyone would like this removed, please inform me.

After Brock Lesnar's music had subsided he had retreated from the arena holding his newly earned title high above his head, his associate Paul Heyman scurrying out behind him. Seth knelt beside the ropes, still trying to comprehend what had just happened as he watched Becky slowly get to her feet. He could see the expression carried on her face; guilt, regret and sympathy all blending together as she hesitantly clutched onto her title. Becky wished she could have helped somehow, but after Baron Corbin's attack she could do little more than curl up with her spine against the barricade, pain shooting through every inch of her body. Had she been able to interfere, she would have, consequences be damned. Becky stumbled to her feet, pulling herself up onto the ring apron as she knelt opposite Seth, trying to read his expression. His face looked almost blank from a distance, but up close she could see the sheer emotion behind his eyes. Shaking her head slowly, she reached out a hand to rest along Seth's forearm as he apologised profusely.

"I let everybody down. I... I let everybody down." Seth muttered repeatedly, using the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Becky didn't respond; she wasn't sure muttering curses and expletives would be the best support for Seth, and she could guarantee that the cameras surrounding them especially wouldn't appreciate her choice of language. Instead, her hand drifted up his forearm to rest on his shoulderblade, rubbing along his back lightly. Becky needed to get him out of the ring before he shut down completely.

"I'm sorry. I let you down... I let them all down." Seth continued to whisper as they made their way up the ramp. Becky's hand rested on Seth's lower back, half as a way to comfort him and half as a way to keep him walking forwards. She didn't trust that he would keep walking if she removed her hand, and it wasn't a chance she was willing to take. As soon as they rounded the corner and were safely hidden behind the curtains Becky threw her title down, not caring where it landed, and turned to face Seth. He was staring past her, eyes glues to the wall behind her, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed shakily. Becky lightly grabbed his arms, pulling him into a hug and resting her forehead against his chest. It took a few moments for him to register what was happening, but after a moment his arms snaked around her waist, his chin resting against her hair.

"You didn't let anyone down, Seth," Becky mumbled, her voice muffled by his chest. "Nobody's mad at you." She added, her finger lightly tracing the tattoo on his spine. His lack of response worried her considerably; she was afraid he was going to let his emotions get the better of him. They lingered backstage for a long time, Becky waving away the backstage officials who approached them periodically. They didn't need a crowd around them; right now, they just needed each other. She would have stood there all night if it meant Seth would feel better by the end of it.

Eventually, Becky managed to slowly break them apart. She led him to the men's locker room, knocking lightly on the door to ensure it was empty before she entered. The other talent had long since left the arena after the main event, and the only other people around were the backstage crew who greeted them with gentle smiles before giving them their space. Becky guided Seth over to one of the benches. Even in his current state of mind she figured he wouldn't want to travel in his ring gear, and so she gave him space so that he could get changed. After ensuring he was okay she moved around the locker room, throwing his items back into his suitcase, organisation be damned. As long as the lid would zip closed, she didn't care about neatness at the moment; that could all be sorted tomorrow, once she had got Seth back to the hotel and comforted him for the night. 

Seth normally made a joke or a teasing comment when he saw Becky holding the keys to their rental car, but tonight he just nodded slowly when she held them up. He attempted a smile, but it looked so pained and forced that it broke Becky's heart just to see it. She opened the passenger door for him once she had loaded their bags into the trunk; all of the small gestures he normally went about doing for her after a long night at an event. Tonight, it was her turn to return the favour when he clearly needed her most.

The ride back to the hotel was mostly clouded by heavy silence. Becky didn't want to force him to talk, but occasionally would slip in a question. Her enquiry into if he wanted the air conditioning on was met by a quiet grunt that she assumed was a yes, and he simply shook his head when she asked if he was hungry. Even as they arrived at the hotel, Becky had to take it upon herself to check them into their room. Seth only spoke once, muttering out a quiet "Rollins" when asked what name the room was booked under. The receptionist gave a look of concern, but it turned into one of sympathy when she saw the way Becky looked up at Seth. The keys were handed over without another word, and although Seth wasn't in his right state of mind, he still stopped Becky and took their suitcases from her hands when she attempted to carry them both up the stairs. 

As soon as the door to their room swung closed, Becky turned and took the bags from his hands. Placing them down, she immediately ran her hands over his forearms reassuringly. Seth's arms immediately curled around Becky's waist, pulling her into him tightly. She didn't complain, just let her head drop against his chest as her palms pressed against the small of his back. 

"Come on," Becky whispered against his chest after several minutes had gone by. "Let me go and run you a warm bath... You'll be hurting tomorrow otherwise." Her own muscles were aching and protesting her movements, but she wasn't prioritising herself at the moment. Seth needed her. 

When she tried to pull away, Seth's arms only tightened around her waist and he let out a quiet noise of protest. Becky would have laughed if her heart hadn't broke at that small gesture. He wouldn't let go as she attempted to walk towards the bathroom. After a moment she ran a hand down his forearm, stepping back out of his grasp as she interlocked their fingers together. Seth again let out a quiet noise of dissaproval, but seemed satisfied to still have hold of Becky in some way. It was a struggle for her to turn on the bath tap one handed, but soon enough the water was pouring into the bath and she turned to face Seth.

"I need you to talk to me..." Becky whispered, her voice almost pleading as she looked up at him as she squeezed his hand lightly. "Don't shut me out please..." Silence followed and she bit her lip as she looked down at the ground. Becky felt guilty; if she had just stepped in, Seth might still have his title. But on the other hand, her head had been spinning thanks to Corbin, and she wasn't convinced she wouldn't have passed out trying to stand up, let alone trying to take on Brock Lesnar. 

"Stay with me?" Seth spoke for the first time that night since leaving the ring, his voice quiet and coming out in almost a whisper. Becky only responsed with a weak smile and a nod. She ran her hands down his shoulders before lightly pulling at the hem of his shirt to help him remove it, folding it once it was off his body and placing it down beside the sink. She always stole his shirts to wear to bed, no matter what. Seth pretended he hated it, but she knew he loved seeing her in his clothes. 

Once the water had run and the temperature had been checked, Seth slipped into the bath, letting out a content sigh as the water soothed his body. He closed his eyes as he sunk down further into the water, reopening them seconds later and holding out his hand to Becky. She smiled in response, undressing and slipping into the water behind him, pulling him back to rest against her. Seth's head leaned back along her shoulder, his eyes closing as she brought her hands up to gently rub his shoulderblades. He was slowly coming back to himself, but Becky knew it would take time. 

"Thank you, honey." Seth whispered as her hands moved up to gently begin the process of washing his hair. Becky knew that if she had left him to it, he wouldn't go about doing any of this; he would have curled into bed without so much as getting changed, and stayed there until late into the afternoon the next day. Becky was exhausted herself, and her body ached from the Extreme Rules match they had gone through. She had waved away the medical team after they had attempted to check the bump on her forehead - courtesy of Lacey Evans and a mishap with a steel chair - but was now beginning to regret doing so. It stung and Becky knew it would feel even worse come morning, but all of her focus tonight was on Seth. Her own wellbeing came second. 

"Anything for you." Becky responded, leaning down to press a kiss to the characters tattooed on his spine. Seth seemed to melt into her touch, nuzzling his nose lightly against her neck before pressing a light kiss there. Becky let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding; Seth seemed to be coming back to himself, although the air of dissapointment and sadness still lingered. It would take a lot to cheer him up, especially after Seth had been promised no cash ins for the night.

After they had spent some time laying in the water, and Seth had dozed off with his head leaning against Becky once or twice, she gently tapped his shoulder. 

"Come on, love." Becky whispered as she leaned over the edge of the bath to grab a towel. "You need to sleep in a proper bed." She climbed out of the water first before extending her hand to Seth to help him out. He seemed to be almost dragging his body, forcing himself to move; whether it be from exhaustion, pain or a reluctance to move, she didn't know. She just knew it broke her heart to see.

Once they were changed, Becky helped Seth down onto the bed, propping up the pillows behind him. His arm curled around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. Becky's hand rested on his bare chest as she leaned her head back against his bicep.

"They told me he wasn't even there tonight," Seth whispered, his voice cutting through the darkness of the hotel room. The lamp was too far away for Becky to lean over to turn it on, and so instead of looking up to see his face she settled for running her finger along his jawline, tracing his features as he spoke. "They promised that he wouldn't cash in, not tonight. Whether they lied to me or they were being genuine, I don't know... I wouldn't put it past Lesnar and Heyman to plan something like that.." 

Becky nodded slowly in agreement, knowing Seth would feel the movement against his arm. Her finger continued to trace his face, feeling his jaw loosen at the touch as he began to relax.

"I should have stepped in," Becky muttered as she returned her hand to his chest. Her hand rested over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm against her palm; it was a gesture she had got used to, a reminder that he was always here with her. "If I had just broken up the pin... or even distracted the ref..."

Seth cut her off with a gentle kiss. "Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Bex. If anything, I'm glad you didn't step in... I don't know what he would have done to you." He whispered, his fingers gently combing through her hair. Silence fell between them for several moments as Becky tried to choose what to say next. She didn't have to, however, as Seth spoke first.

"Where's your title?" He asked, his voice soft. Becky shook her head again. It had become a thing for them to display their titles out on the desk in the hotel room, side by side, as a reminder of their work that night. It felt wrong for her to lay her title out tonight though, especially as it wouldn't have it's counterpart next to it. 

"It's in my suitcase... buried at the bottom. I wrapped it in my ring gear. I didn't know if you would want me to have it out after-" Again, a gentle kiss cut her off. 

"Get it out." Seth muttered, leaning over to turn on the lamp. Becky could see the genuineness in his expression, his gentle smile an indication that he was beginning to feel like himself again. Still hesitant, Becky climbed off of the bed, readjusting Seth's shirt on her body as she approached her suitcase. She was immensely reluctant to have her title sitting out, but if Seth was comfortable with it then she was happy to comply.

Becky took her time, unravelling the belt from her ring gear and clasping the straps together behind it. She looked down at the belt for a brief moment, wondering if she should hide it back in her suitcase, but one look back at Seth's smiling face was reassuring enough to her that she laid her title down on the desk before returning into his outstretched arms. He pulled Becky down so she was laying on top of him, her chin resting on his chest as she looked up at his face.

"I'll always be proud of you. I may not have my title, but you still have yours. You know I'll always support you..." Seth whispered, combing his fingers through her hair as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Champ." 

Becky closed her eyes as his lips connected with her head, nuzzling into his neck. "You're still a champ, yourself. Title or no title." She whispered drowsily. "You don't need a belt to be a champion." She added as she pressed a kiss to his jawline. Seth chuckled in response, the noise carrying into Becky's ears and causing her to smile warmly. It was such a contrast from how he had been only an hour before, barely talking to her and keeping his thoughts to himself.

"I love you, Bex. So much." Seth whispered, his voice soft and genuine, filled with so much affection and admiration for the woman laying on his chest. He had never felt this way before, so in love and content. He once again switched the lamp off, pulling the covers over their bodies and pressing one last gentle kiss to the bump on the side of her forehead, letting out a quiet noise of dissaproval at the mark. Becky knew he would fuss over that in the morning and scold her for rejecting medical attention (she could hear it now; "You could have got a concussion, Bex. You shouldn't have pushed them away like that.") but for now she simply smiled and tapped his chest gently, where her hand lay over his heart.

"I love you too, champ."


End file.
